Time Passes
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: Kagome is back in her time, and Inuyasha is back in his time . . . or is he? Oneshot. InuKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.

All notes will be featured at the end of the story, so that you don't have to waste your time with a long-winded speech until after you have read the story.

On with the story!

'Time Passes' – An Inu/Kag one-shot.

Sunlight filtered through the slanted window blinds, but the light did nothing to dispel the darkness that Kagome was immersed in. With a heavy, resigned sigh, Kagome slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes until they were free of sleep. _Sleep is my only escape now. _She thought. When Kagome was sleeping, she could dream that she was back in feudal Japan. Back with her friends, back with Inuyasha. _Oh kami, Inuyasha . . . _her pain intensified, and Kagome could feel tears stinging at her eyes. Forcing herself out of bed, she proceeded to get dressed, and stumble around the room.

_ Has it really only been a week? _How is it possible that just a short time ago, Kagome was happy and care-free. Well maybe not care-free, but certainly a lot happier than she was now. _But I had to do it. They all knew I had no choice. This is my home. _And yet her heart told her otherwise. Of course she loved her mother, grandfather and younger brother dearly, but she felt cut off. All week she had to remind herself that the well was closed now. She couldn't go back.

Memories suddenly invaded her mind, and Kagome broke down as she sank to the floor, letting her tears flow free. _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. _

_Flashback _

_The final battle with Naraku as finally at an end. His body had disintegrated into nothingness, and Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara, Sango and Miroku stood in a small circle, nursing their various injuries. It had been their toughest battle yet, and there were some near death experiences that had only succeeded in making them more stronger. _

_ Inuyasha sported a large gash in his shoulder and stomach that was already starting to heal. Kagome had painful cuts and bruises all over her legs. Shippou had several scrapes on his cheek, and both Miroku and Sango were sporting wounds on their arms and legs. In addition, Sango had a large painful cut on her back which was causing her to double over with pain._

_'Well we survived that battle.' Kagome whispered, feeling fatigue wash over her body._

_'It was a hard fight, but the worst is over.' Sango smiled sadly, thinking of her now dead brother. **Oh Kohaku . . . at least your pain is over now. **_

_'Now what are we going to do?' Everyone turned to look at Miroku, who was looking thoughtful._

_'What do you mean?' Shippou asked. Kirara looked at him curiously._

_'Well since the enemy we banded together to defeated is now dead, is there any reason for us to continue on as we are now?'_

_Everyone looked at each other as his words reached them. No one spoke for a moment. A moment that seemed to last an eternity. Finally Kagome, who now had a sad but resigned look on her face told them,_

_'Miroku is right. We were all going to go our separate ways right? Besides, I don't know how much longer the jewel will let me sustain myself in both worlds.'_

_'Kagome no! You can't leave!' Shippou ran to her and hugged her knees._

_Kagome had tears in her eyes as she picked him up and hugged him to her._

_'You mean a lot to me Shippou. I'll never forget you.'_

_The others were now looking at her with looks of both shock and deep remorse.Except Inuyasha, who upon hearing her words, turned his back and took off. Kagome was now crying freely and didn't notice._

_'Oh Kagome. Do you really have to go?' Sango asked, as she approached the girl who had become her best friend. One of the most loyal and kind people she had ever met._

_'Yes I do. My home is in modern Japan. It's where my birth family is. I love you Sango.' She hugged her best friend, and they both cried._

_'I love you too Kagome. Take care of yourself.'_

_'I will.' They pulled away, but Kagome grabbed her wrist. 'Do me a favor.'_

_'Anything'_

_'Marry Miroku. He loves you. And I know you love him.' Kagome whispered in her ear. Sango blushed, and flashed Kagome a sad smile._

_'For you I will.'_

_Now Miroku approached Kagome looking dejected._

_'Lady Kagome I hope that you will be happy in your home. We will never forget what you have done for us.'_

_'Thank you Miroku.' She gave him a quick hug, and then looked down to find Kirara mewing sadly by her feet._

_'Oh Kirara. Thank you for helping us out. You're the bravest fire-cat I've ever known.'_

_She gave the two-tailed feline a scratch behind the ears and then turned to face Inuyasha . . . who wasn't there._

_'Where did Inuyasha go?' Kagome inquired, now feeling worried._

_'I have no idea.' Sango said._

_'Nor do I' Miroku shook his head._

_'I think I saw him heading off towards the well a few minutes ago.' said Shippou._

_'Oh. Well I have to go now. Everyone take care of yourselves, and smile!' but no one could. They were all looking forlorn and struggling not to cry. 'Goodbye everyone! I'll never forget you!'_

_Once Kagome was out of their sight, everyone broke down crying. Shippou was inconsolable. Sango picked him up and held him in her lap._

_'It'll be ok Shippou' she whispered, as Miroku sat down and put an arm around her. 'One way or another it'll be ok.'_

_Kagome was crying so hard she could barely see. **I have to choose. It's either one or the other. I can't leave the home I grew up in as much as I want to. **She looked around for Inuyasha, but didn't see him anywhere. **Please give me one last chance to say goodbye. **As it turned out, she got her chance when she approached the well. Inuyasha sat by the well, and gave her a fierce glare when she approached._

_'So that's it then? You're just leaving?' he growled._

_'Inuyasha please let me explain-'_

_'Explain what? That you're a coward who isrunning away from her problems? That you're just like every otherbloody human being and that you are a backstabbing wench?'_

_'Inuyasha.' Kagome whispered._

_'No. You just don'tdamn wellget it do you? Kami! why the hell did I waste my time with you? Fine then Kagome go home. Leave. I don'tcare.'_

_Kagome wanted to tell him many things, but she felt the jewel pulsing in her hands, forcing her to choose right at that every moment._

_'Inuyasha . . . ' she felt her body slowly dissolving into nothingness. She managed to utter, 'I love you' before she disappeared entirely and thus shut all connections between her and feudal Japan forever._

_End flashback._

'Kagome?'

Her mother knocked on the door.

'Kagome it's after eight. You'll be late for school-'

Her mother had opened the door, but stopped and stared at her sobbing mess of a daughter who was clinging onto the bed for dear life.

'Kagome!' she ran to her daughter's side. 'Are you still having flashbacks?'

'Yes' she whispered meekly, not meeting her mother's eyes.

'Oh dear.' She looked grim. 'Do you think you can manage school today then dear?'

_I don't know what's worse . . . staying at home and feeling sorry or myself, or going to school and having my friends try and cheer me up. _Kagome heaved a sigh.

'I'll go to school.' Kagome whispered, slowly getting up and resumed getting dressed.

'Well I'll drive you. I'll just call work and tell them I'll be a bit late.'

Kagome nodded as her mother left the room. When she was alone once more, she heaved another tired sigh and forced herself to move. _It'll get easier as time passes_. But no amount of convincing would get her to believe it. Shaking her head, Kagome went downstairs and into the kitchen unwillingly beginning what was sure to be a painful and depressing day.

* * *

'Oh come on Kagome-chan! You've been depressed all week!'

'Yeah! And why do you care if your boyfriend isn't around anymore? He was such a baka anyways.'

_ They just don't understand_. Kagome thought, staring at all of her friends sitting with her at the lunch table. She knew something was up the moment she had sat down at the lunch table. It had been a particularly difficult morning, and Kagome was reaching the end of her emotional stability. When Kagome saw the way her friends were looking at her, she felt her guard go up.

'Hello.' She said, grabbing a seat at the edge of the table. Her friends started in on their conversation aboutInuyasha,which didn't help Kagome's mood. Finallyshe saw them all look at each other, and then they nodded.

'Kagome we want to take you out tonight.' Eri said, without preamble. The others again nodded and looked at Kagome to see her reaction. It came after a few delayed seconds.

'Take me out? Where?'

'Out. You've been looking lost all week. You need some cheering up.' Yuka said.

Kagome stifled a bitter laugh. _Cheering up is the last thing I need. The only thing I need now is for Inuyasha to come back-_ unexpected tears suddenly formed in her eyes, as she turned away. Her friends paid no heed, and would not let up. Finally after a half hour, an exasperated Kagome slammed her fist on the table.

'Alright already! I'll go if you all just leave me alone.'

Her friends grinned at each other, and then turned to Kagome.

'We'll come by your house at eight.'

'Be ready.'

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The girls all stood up, carrying their trays.

'See you later Kagome!'

'Trust us, you'll be thanking us later!'

_Oh I'm so sure_. Kagome heaved a sad sigh as she too stood up and went to deposit her tray before facing the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_'Kagome?'_

_'Hmm?' she mumbled. It was night, and she was half-asleep. It had been a tiring day, looking for the few remaining jewel shards, and now there was only one left. Inuyasha had come outside, looking for Kagome, who was leaning against a tree, looking at the stars, and marveling at their beauty._

_'You should really get some rest Kagome.' Inuyasha said, coming to stop beside her._

_'I want to, but even though my body is tired, my mind seems so awake.'_

_'I know the feeling.' Inuyasha gave Kagome one of his rare, fleeting smiles that sent a small shiver up her spine. He noticed._

_'Are you cold?' he asked._

_'Um-' before she could say anything else, she felt something warm on her back. Turning to face Inuyasha, she saw that he had put his warm hakama top on her, and was now standing very close to her. Close enough to touch. Blushing, Kagome uttered a small 'thanks' before returning her gaze to the sky. There was a comfortable silence that was only broken by the sudden shrill yell,_

_'KAGOME!'_

_Startled, Kagome looked around, but there was no one around. She looked back at Inuyasha, who had faded. Everything was fading into black-_

'KAGOME!'

'WHAT?' she yelled, suddenly jarring herself awake. Her friends were all crowded around her bed, they jumped at the sound of her voice.

'What are you doing still in bed?' Eri said, scolding Kagome who was now wide awake, and glaring angrily at all of them.

'Sleeping. You have a problem with that?'

'You said you'd be ready for 8, and it's after 8. Your mother sent us up after we told her our story.'

'Look I'm not feeling that well-'

'Well we're not going to take any excuses. Get dressed.' Ayumi handed her a garment which she caught without thinking about it.

'Fine.' Kagome grumbled, conceding defeat, though she looked very put out. She stumbled towards the bathroom, and closed the door.

Five minutes later.

'I'M NOT WEARING THIS!'

The three girls all ran towards the bathroom where Kagome was busy shrieking about the 'injustice of it all'.

'Oh come on Kags! It's totally you!' Yuka said.

Her only response was the sound of more screaming.

'Really now Kagome there is no need to scream.' Eri said.

'Yeah, especially because we paid for the damn dress!' Ayumi said, sounding angry for the first time that night. 'You should be thanking us for caring about you, and instead you're whining and complaining about how awful your life is! Well if you aren't going to appreciate our efforts, then we might as well leave.' Turning to the others who wore shocked looks on their faces, she said. 'Come on girls, we'll let her wallow in her own self-pity-'

The bathroom door opened and Kagome emerged, looking slightly sheepish. The dress on her was tight, showing off every curve and leaving little to the imagination. It was shimmering blue color, bringing out the blue in her eyes, and showing off her creamy white skin.

'KAWAII!' the three girls screamed together, making Kagome wince slightly.

'I'm sorry guys.' Kagome said quietly once their excitement faded. 'You're right. I should be more appreciative. I'll . . . wear this dress for you guys.'

'Awe!' everyone surrounded Kagome in a group hug. Suddenly Eri shrieked.

'What?' the others asked.

'The limo! It's supposed to be here any minute!'

'You guys got a limo?' Kagome was shocked. 'You guys didn't have to go to this much trouble for me.'

'We didn't. We're going in a big group. The others are already in there.'

'The . . .others?' Kagome didn't like the sound of that.

'Come on let's go.' Eri handed her a wrap and the small purse that matched, as well as the shoes that went with the outfit.

'Wow you guys sure thought of everything.' Kagome said, putting on the strappy sandals and carrying the small black purse.

'Yeah and you owe us big for this.' Ayumi said, opening the front door. Her mother appeared in the hallway.

'Have a good evening girls . . . oh my! Kagome.' Uh-oh. Kagome knew her mother would freak at the outfit she was wearing, and braced herself for impact.

'Well you see it was the girls-' she began lamely. To her complete surprise, her mother rushed up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

'My beautiful baby girl is growing up! You look lovely sweetie.' She kissed the top of her daughter's head. 'You have fun tonight. You deserve it dear.'

'Ok I will.' Kagome smiled for a moment, and then her smile faded. _If I were in the feudal era, I'd be having the time of my life. Despite the constant fighting and running, my best friends are there, not to mention my dearest and only love-_

'Kagome come on.' Yuka ushered her out the door where, true to their word, a black stretch limo was waiting for them. Kagome now noticed the eager looks on her friend's faces. Now she was suspicious.

'Ok what's going on?' her friends said nothing, but got into the limo. Kagome stepped into the limo- and nearly stepped out again.

'Hello Kagome.' Hojo's voice rang out in the large enclosed space. Pasting a smile on her face, Kagome got in and sat down in the only available spot- which just so_ happened_ to be _right next to Hojo._

'Hi.' Her friends were all staring at the two of them. Looking around, Kagome only saw the three of them, plus Hojo and herself.

'Where is everyone else?' she inquired, to keep herself distracted from talking to Hojo.

'This is it Kagome.'

'Oh.' The limo started to move, and Kagome wondered why she hadn't seen the driver at all. _Probably just as well. With this outfit, I really want to attract as little attention as possible._

'You look very pretty tonight Kagome.' Hojo's face was a deep crimson color, and his voice seemed to be several octaves above his normal tone.

Kagome heard the small squeals of excitement coming from her friends, and inwardly groaned. _Really I should have stayed at home wallowing in my self-pity. At least I would've been alone, and then I can sleep and dream about Inuyasha. . ._ .heaving a sad sigh, Kagome stared out the window, watching the scenery whiz by.

Noticing that his comment went ignored, Hojo sat back as well, with an occasional glance of longing at the raven haired beauty sitting next to him looking so melancholic. Her friends now looked rather forlorn themselves. Needless to say, the ride to the night club was rather quiet, until they reached the place. Kagome thensnapped out of her reverie.

'_Here_? You guys are taking me _here_?' she was in total and utter shock. Here, was the most sophisticated night club in town. Only the truly cool went here. It was called _Heaven_. They could hear the techno music blaring from the limo. 'How in the world did you manage this?' Kagome asked.

Her friends were now back to their grinning selves again.

'It was Hojo who got us VIP passes. He has some connections.' Eri said.

'Oh.' For the first time that night, Kagome smiled a genuine smile. Turning to Hojo, she said 'Thank you.' And gave his hand a squeeze, which caused him to turn red again.

'It was no problem. Really.' Her friends were lapping the scene up and giggling amongst themselves. They got out of the limo, and now Kagome felt fits of nerves strike her. _I can't believe I'm going to this amazing night club and dressed like a, like a-_

'Kagome! Hurry up!' The others were already at the double door entrance. Hojo stood by her side, giving her a concerned look. Managing a weak smile, Kagome walked along side him, trying not to throw up, and ignoring the many stares she was sure to be receiving. Soon enough they reached the entrance, where there was a large, burly bouncer glaring at them. His glare turned into a look of lust when he saw Kagome.

'Evening' he drawled, clearly checking Kagome out. It made her feel dirty.

'Hello.' Hojo said, smiling at the man, who barely gave him a glance.

'Here to have some fun are we?' the bouncer winked at her, and Kagome had to use all of her willpower not to punch him.

'Yes.' She said through clenched teeth. _Kami, if Inuyasha were here, this guy would've been toast when he first saw me._ The thought sobered her up, and she was now finding it difficult to smile.

'Well you be sure to come back later alright?'

Kagome merely nodded as the bounder let them in. Once out of sight, she noticed Hojo unclench his fists.

'Good thing he let us in, or something might have happened.' Hojo said.

_ How cute. But only Inuyasha could ever protect me like that_. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she looked around the club, which was large, as nightclubs go. There was a bar which was pretty crowded. Several tables with cushioned chairs littered the room. Abstract art pictures lined the walls, and there was a massive dance floor in the center of the room that was blaring loud dancing music. Kagome could see the sea of bodies crushed together, and felt the sudden urge to dance. Hojo caught her look.

'Do yo-you want to-o dance Ka-Kagome?' clearly Hojo was nervous. Nearby, the girls sat at a table, unobtrusively watching them. Shaking her head slightly, she saw Hojo's face droop.

'Oh.' Was all he would say, and turned away.

'Sure. I'll dance with you.'

'What?' he turned back to face her. 'But you just shook your head-'

'Oh I was just shaking my hair. It feels rather heavy.'

'Well it certainly looks beautiful.'

'Thank you.'

_ Now if only Inuyasha could compliment me like that_. As they found a spot on the dance floor and began to dance, Kagome felt waves of depression hit her. _This doesn't feel right. I can't have fun. Not with out Inuyasha. Kami why couldn't things work out? Why didI have to leave? Why couldn't things have stayed the way they are?_ Caught up in her emotions as she was, Kagome didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a voice.

'Kagome?'

She stopped dancing. Hojo was staring at her with a scared look on his face.

'Why are you crying?'

'Huh?' Kagome touched her cheek. It felt wet. _Lovely_. No one else seemed to be paying attention to them however, to her immense relief. At least my friends are busy. The last thing I need is for them to see this-

'Kagome?'

_Great. Just great._

Turning to see her friends coming up to them, she tried to hide her face, but it was too late.

'Kagome we just came to see how you were-'

'What happened?'

'Kagome are you alright?'

'I-' before she could say anything, the three girls rounded on Hojo who was still looking concerned.

'What happened Hojo?'

'Yeah. Tell us.'

'I don't know. One minute we were dancing, the next she starts crying-'

They shook their heads and sighed in chorus.

'What are we going to do with you Kagome?'

'Yeah you should be having fun and forgetting about the past-'

Suddenly Kagome snapped. Everything seemed to come rushing out of her like a dam that had been blocked up, and was now pouring out water. Excecpt in her case, it was anger.

'Maybe I don't want to ok? Maybe I just want to wallow in my bloody self-pity. Just… leave me alone alright?'

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then finally Ayumi spoke up.

'Kagome if you can't let go of what happened and try to have some fun, then I'm sorry. I refuse to help you anymore. I've done all I can. I hope you enjoy your pity party.'

Without a another word she walked off. Eri and Yuka gave Kagome a look of confusion before following Ayumi. Only Hojo remained.

'Kagome if there's anything I can do-'

'I just want to be alone. Kami. Can't anyone understand that?' her tone was harsher than she intended. Kagome felt guilty at the wounded look on his face.

'Alright.' And then he too walked away. Kagome heaved a sigh._ If there was ever a time I wanted Inuyasha in the past week, now is the time I need him more than ever_. Kagome turned away, and began walking off the dance floor. _I guess I'll just find a pay phone and call my mom-_ suddenly the music stopped, and another song started.

Kagome's eyes widened. _That's my favorite song._ Disregarding her last idea, Kagome marched herself back onto the dance floor. _Maybe I'll feel better after dancing for awhile. Maybe I'll be so tired I'll be able to sleep and forget everything that happened in the last week_. As crazy as it sounded, Kagome's mind was wrapped around the idea of physical exhaustion. Kagome began to dance, and felt everything melt away. Her tension. Her frustration at her friends. Even her longing to see Inuyasha and the others. It just seemed to all float away. There was only Kagome and the music. The pulsating beat that seemed to call to her.

Kagome was so involved with her dancing, she had no idea that someone was watching her. Two someone's actually. One was staring at her with a look of pure longing reflected in his violet eyes. The other surveyed her with cool green eyes, trying not to think of her in any other way than a sisterly way.

Soon the current song ended, and another one started._ Perfect. Now's my chance_. The man with the violet eyes stepped out of the shadows and approached the dance floor. Kagome was still dancing, oblivious to everything else. Elsewhere on the dance floor, couples were gravitating to each other. It was a song made for dirty dancing. It was a song that was his one and only chance. Without another thought, the man approached Kagome from behind. He felt butterflies in his stomach. _I've waited so long for this_. He thought, and then placed his hands on her hips and began swaying to the hypnotic beat. Kagome's eyes snapped open as soon as she felt hands on her hips. _Oh great. Now I have a stalker_. She was about to turn around and give this pervert a piece of her mind, when his voice stopped her cold.

'When did you get so damn hot wench?'

_Inu..yasha? how is that possible?_ Kagome whipped around. Standing right in front of her was none other than the man that had been haunting her every dream and waking thought- in his human form.

'Inuyasha?' she whispered, unable to control the tremor in her voice.

'Well I sure as hell ain't Kouga.' He growled, baring sharper than average teeth.

'Oh my-' emotions flooded through her until she nearly felt herself falling. Inuyasha put an arm around her waist to steady her. She was shaking.

'Come on, let's go outside.' Kagome let Inuyasha lead her off the crowded dance floor, and out onto the empty patio. Inuyasha sat Kagome down in a chair, and then sat in a chair beside her. There was a few moments of silence, and Kagome willed herself to stop shaking.

'What happened?' Kagome finally whispered. 'I mean a week ago I was saying goodbye to you-'

'It's been 500 years Kagome.' Inuyasha said, gently placing a hand of her knee, which warmed instantly to his touch.

'WHAT?'

'As soon as you left, time caught up, and everything went back to normal. Miroku, Sango and Kaede, being human . . .well they passed on.'

Kagome felt a sudden tug at her heart. _My dear friends_. She thought sadly. Inuyasha seemed to sense her mood, and carefully tucked her into his comforting embrace while Kagome cried quietly for her lost friends. 'It wasone of thesaddest things I had to endure. Shippou and I have been waiting 500 years for the time to catch up-'

'Wait Shippou's here? Where?' Kagome's head whipped around looking for her cute, adorable adopted son.

'Right here.' A tall red-headed figure stood just outside the doorway.

'Shippou!' Kagome cried. She got up and ran towards him. He now towered over her. He had grown up. Kagome fell into his embrace, sobbing.

'You're not small anymore.' She whispered into his shoulder.

'No I'm not. But you'll always be my mother.' A single tear dripped down his cheek as they hugged some more. Finally Inuyasha grumbled.

'I hate to break up this moment, but I need to talk to Kagome.'

'Oh?' Kagome looked confused for a moment, and Shippou grinned to himself. 'You go on Kagome. I'm going back into the club.' Shippou steered her back into Inuyasha's direction, and gave her a little push. 'By the way, nice outfit.' He winked at her in a very un-Shippou like way, and Kagome had to stifle a frown. Once they were alone, Kagome sat back down, looking much calmer than she had a few moments ago.

'So what did you want to talk about?' the words were barely out of her mouth when Inuyasha's mouth suddenly found hers. It was a questioning kiss. One that Kagome answered by kissing him back. They broke apart after a few moments, hearts racing.

'I've waited at least 500 years to do that' Inuyasha finally growled. Kagome stared at him in shock.

'Kami . . .Kagome. I should've told you this before you left. I . . .love you Kagome.' Tears were forming in her eyes, and Inuyasha felt a tug at his heart. _Oh great. Now she's gonna cry and it's all my fault._

'Don't cry. Please?'

Kagome looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. 'I'm not crying. I'm just so . . . overwhelmed.' Suddenly she flung herself at him and pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha eagerly accepted her kiss, and felt the unbridled passion flow between them. Hidden in the shadows, Shippou watched the happy couple kiss, and grinned to himself. _Finally. Kami they should've been doing that when I was younger._ Stifling a snicker, he went back into the club before he was caught eavesdropping.

* * *

The music was playing, and Kagome was dancing. Dancing with Inuyasha and Shippou. Her heart still ached for her lost friends, but she knew that that they would be happy, and that they were somewhere far away, watching this scene unfold before them.

'So how are you in your human form?' Kagome asked. The question had suddenly come up in her mind.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, and pulled her closer. Shippou was dancing with another girl nearby keeping his hands off, as per orders from both Kagome and Inuyasha who were also keeping a close eye on him.

'Well before Kaede died, she added another spell to my necklace to let me transform into my human form when needed, since she knew I was waiting until time caught up to meet with you. I'm still forced to be a human once a month still, but now I won't attract so much attention when I take you out on Saturday.'

'Oh are you asking me out on a date?'

'Yes, and are you going to accept?'

'Of course.' Kagome turned to grin at Inuyasha, and then accept a kiss from his wonderfully soft and perfect lips. _Kami. Now I know why they call this club_ Heaven.

_Meanwhile._

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were sitting with Hojo at the table.

'I wonder where Kagome is?' Hojo said.

'Does it even matter? She hasobviously left to go home and cry.' Ayumi said bitterly.

'Oh come now. Maybe she's feeling better.'

'I doubt it.'

'Whatever. I'm going to go look for her.'

Hojo got up and walked away. A few moments passed, and then suddenly,

'Wait for us!' both Eri and Yuka got up and followed Hojo in the direction he had gone.

'What are you doing?' Ayumi cried. When there was no answer, she too got up. 'Wait for me!' she cried and ran to catch up with the others.

Soon enough, they found Hojo who was standing near the edge of the dance floor with a look of astonishment of his face.

'Hojo?' they inquired. Hojo said nothing, but pointed at what had caught his attentions. The girls looked- and they all gasped. Kagome was dancing with someone with dark hair, and was looking happier than any of them had seen her. Near them a tall red-head had spotted them, and went to go talk to Kagome and the guy. The both stopped dancing and turned to look overat them. Kagome smiled and gave the guy a kiss on the cheek before sauntering over to them.

'Hey guys.' she grinned at them.

'Kagome who is that?'

'Yeah who is that?'

'Is he your boyfriend?'

'Uh actually- that's Inuyasha.'

'WHAT?' all four of them yelled, causing heads to glance in their direction.

'That jerk who dumped you? Why are you back with him?'

Kagome merely shrugged. 'Time passed.' Was all she said, and then grinned. 'I never did thank you guys properly for taking me out. Thanks guys, you're the best!' she hugged them, and then turned to Hojo. 'I'm really sorry things didn't work out between us-' she began.

'It's ok really. Just makes sure he treats you well, or he'll be hearing from me.' Kagome flashed him a smile, and then went back to her boyfriend who was smiling at her and looking at her lovingly. The three girls sighed.

'How romantic.'

'Yeah I wish I had a boyfriend.'

'Me too.'

_Girls_. Hojo thought, turning to walk back to the table and away from that particular conversation.

All in all, it was one hell of a night.

A/N: Well its done. Yes I made it slightly A/U, and I got the idea of Shippou growing up and Inuyasha waiting for so long from Of Memories Past. One of her stories features and older Shippou and Inuyasha, so I'm giving her full credit for the idea. ( I just hope she doesn't mind I borrowed the general concept!) I hope it was fluffy enough for y'all. I'll be back soon with another story! God Bless. CelestialMoon17.


End file.
